Digitus Cibum
by MeRY1990
Summary: Autor - missBENNETT, tłumaczenie - MeRY. Zbiór drabble, mini miniaturek z różnymi paringami i sytuacjami znanymi i nieznanymi z serialu. Alternatywny tytuł: Digitus Cibum - Przekąska. Rating T. Polecam! Aktualizacja - 5/11/2013.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Hannibal wie jak łatwo jego wpływ na nią oddziałuje. Widzi zmianę w jej oczach, kiedy sam zaczyna coś mówić...

_... wybierając słowa ostrożnie... pozwalając im mieszać się z kulturalnym językiem i siłą perswazji..._

... oraz jak swobodnie czuje się przy nim...

_... jej ramiona zawsze opadają tak komfortowo, zupełnie jak gdyby ktoś poluzował struny, trzymające ją mocno w ryzach..._

Uwielbia bawić się ludźmi. Ponieważ to takie proste. Ale z nią, z małą Abigail Hobbs, zabawa staje się bardziej satysfakcjonująca. To nie jest manipulacja. To pielęgnacja. Tak, to bardziej szlachetne wyrażenie.

- Doktorze Le... Hannibal? - Pyta pewnego dnia, gdy siedzą razem przy kolacji, spożywając wątróbkę, należącą do szczególnie irytującej sprzedawczyni ze sklepu z winami.

_"Niech pan sam sobie znajdzie, mnie za to nie płacą!"_

Jego oczy, tak ciemne, kiedy je posiłek, teraz lekko spoglądają w jej stronę. Abigail nie ma na szyi jednej z tych nieszczęsnych apaszek, a jej włosy swobodnie opadają na plecy. Widoczna jest jej blizna, wspanialsza niż kiedykolwiek. Blizna, której teraz już się nie wstydzi. Jego wysiłek się opłacił.

- Tak, Abigail? - Wyciera kącik swych ust białą, złożoną serwetką. Ona próbuje połknąć powstałą w jej gardle kluchę.

_Blada, piękna skóra. Wyobraża sobie czasami, że kładzie na niej swe ręce i nie puszcza, nie ważne jak bardzo Abigail się wyrywa i krzyczy._

Jej oczy. Niczym oczy łani. Najbardziej błękitne, jakie w życiu widział. Teraz wpatrują się w jej talerz. Po chwili znów na niego patrzy.

- Karmisz mnie ludźmi, prawda? Tak jak to robił mój ojciec.

Mięsień na jego twarzy drgnął. Uśmiech.

Mała, mądra dziewczynka.

- Tak, zgadza się. Robię to od dłuższego czasu. Jesteś na mnie zła?

Patrzy na niego. Jej usta są zaciśnięte, tworząc cienką linię na twarzy, kiedy kieruje wzrok z powrotem na talerz. Talerz jest prawie pusty. Pozostał na nim tylko dressing, którym tak elegancko przybrał jedzenie.

Abigail mruga ciężkimi od poznanej prawdy powiekami.

- Nie, nie jestem. Właściwie zamierzałam poprosić o dokładkę.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Annabel zapięła naszyjnik z pereł na swojej opalonej szyi. Poprawiła go tak, by wyglądał elegancko na jej uwydatnionych kościach obojczyka. Perły były pamiątką rodzinną. Zakładała je tylko na specjalne okazje. Jej matka miała przyjechać do miasta. Stara jędza wraz z czwartym już mężem. Przyjeżdżała tylko na święta. Na pewno ją to rozdrażni, kiedy zobaczy, że jej jedyna córka nosi dumnie naszyjnik, kiedy to ona sama została wydziedziczona z testamentu prababki. Doprawdy zobaczenie jej miny było jedną z tych specjalnych okazji.

Ułożyła swoje kręcone włosy w krótki warkocz i odwróciła się od lusterka. Teraz patrzyła na swojego męża, który wyszedł z ich wspólnej garderoby, próbując zawiązać krawat. Westchnął, kiedy wyjrzał przez okno.

- Twój brat już tutaj jest. Myślisz, że i w tym roku poprosi nas o pożyczkę?

Annabel wstała z krzesła. Jej krwistoczerwony sweter doskonale komponował się z odcieniem krawata jej męża. Delikatnie odtrąciła jego palce i sama zajęła się niesfornym krawatem, widząc jak mężczyzna się lekko czerwieni. Był wprost aniołem. Zawsze dzielnie wytrzymywał z jej okropnymi krewnymi podczas Święta Dziękczynienia oraz Gwiazdki. Annabel pocałowała go w usta, mówiąc cicho, że jakoś to będzie.

- Twoja matka ma obsesję na punkcie tego, byśmy w końcu dali jej wnuki. Zaczynam mieć już dość jej insynuacji, jakoby to była moja wina, że nie ma jeszcze żadnych bachorów, którymi by się cieszyła - powiedział o wiele wolniej niż zazwyczaj mówił. Jego umysł był wyraźnie czymś zaabsorbowany.

Annabel zawiązała krawat i umiejscowiła na środku jego białej koszuli.

- Dobrze wiesz, że ja nie chcę mieć dzieci. Moja matka nie ma prawa wtrącać się w nasze życie.

On nadal patrzył przez okno. Jego błękitne oczy były ciemniejsze. Uznała, że to oznaka zmęczenia. Zawsze był zmęczony. Zawsze pracował. Annabel czuła się niemal niezręcznie, że wpakowała go w tę sytuację, kiedy miał dzień wolnego.

- Wiesz co? Zawrzyjmy umowę. To jest ostatnie Święto Dziękczynienia, które spędzamy z nimi, dobrze? W następnym roku pojedziemy na jakieś krótkie wakacje czy coś. Co ty na to?

Doktor Abel Gideon uśmiechnął się do swojej żony.

- Również pomyślałem sobie, że to będzie nasze ostatnie Święto Dziękczynienia z ich udziałem.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

- Wiesz, zawsze wiedziałam, że oni ze sobą sypiają.

Doktor Tersey dodał do swojej kawy cukier, śmietankę i zamieszał energicznie jasno brązowy napój. Zerknął znad okularów na koleżankę po fachu, która wypiła ostrożnie pierwszy łyk herbaty.

- Kto? Lecter i Bloom?

- No oczywiście, że o nich mi chodzi. Widziałeś w jaki sposób ona na niego patrzy? Wlepia w niego ślipia, jak jakiś piesek. Łazi za nim, jakby prowadził ją na niewidzialnej smyczy - doktor Ellison uniosła brwi w gniewie (lub w zazdrości, w subiektywnej ocenie doktora Terseya) i postawiła swój kubek na blacie stołu w poczekalni.

- Pozwala jej nawet na przesłuchanie wszystkich kandydatów na jego praktykantów. Zupełnie, jakby była jego sekretarką, czy coś.

- Słyszałem, że bywa u niego na regularnych obiadach - doktor Tersey wtrącił cicho. Para z kubka z kawą delikatnie muskała jego siwiejące wąsy.

Doktor Ellison wydała z siebie szorstkie burknięcie.

- O, tak. Na pewno. On szykuje jej obiadek, a ona daje mu potem niezłe show.

Ciemne, zwężone oczy obserwowały z progu pomieszczenia plecy niczego nieświadomych lekarzy. Jakież okropne i nietaktowne rzeczy właśnie usłyszał na temat Alany Bloom. To spowodowało, że jego palce zadrżały. Chrząknął o wiele głośniej niż zazwyczaj, powodując, że jego zaskoczeni i nieuprzejmi koledzy odwrócili się.

Twarz doktor Ellison natychmiast poczerwieniała.

- Doktorze Lecter! Chyba powinniśmy założyć panu dzwoneczek na szyję, tak się pan tutaj do nas podkrada.

Kącik jego ust podniósł się nieco, formując w lekki uśmiech.

- Doktor Ellison, wydaje mi się, że zapodziałem gdzieś pani wizytówkę, którą od pani dostałem podczas ostatniej rozmowy. Czy mógłbym prosić o jeszcze jedną?


End file.
